dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 Ayy! First!!!!1!!!1!1! I had to. I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm sure you're leaving now seeing as I haven't seen you in chat for a bit, but I'm messaging you to say...something that I completely forgot about while I was rewording. Welp. Goodbye, I guess? :P I figured I'd see you tonight, but I suppose not. :P I'm hoping I'll get to run into you tomorrow, but I suppose we'll see. I switched semesters between my first period classes, so I now have a computer class! :D I'm not sure if I'll actually be on any, but maybee? Welp, I still don't know what I was going to talk about, but I also wanted to say FOUR MORE DAYS or so. xD Blocked :( I know the feeling. Hopefully it goes away...but if not we'll figure something out. Maybe go back to Reddit if needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Story need vs. char necessity Sorry Ariana's such a bossy little know-it-all, but I'm building the armour I plan to remove layer by layer as she starts to realise how much there is, above all in a world of magic, that she doesn't know. :P Alex Jiskran 00:24, September 3, 2016 (UTC) A few things *I feel I should thank you. Thank you. Since Jaestro, (October 31, 2029 (is my personal HC ask Meadow she will tell you different)) Meadow has been a part of more RP's this year (which for her equals human interaction) than she has in the four years she has been in existence on this wiki. I have to say four because I spaced during her third year. :( *Meadow and Peter - I approved the use of the Hex on Meadow. She/I do not want the other party in trouble. If you read the RP, she is willing to duel him to prove her superiority. Frankly I plan to owl Jay about Meadow requesting Déonté let them duel... Should be fun if Carter would also approve. *I might have had another, but I got lost in all my rambles. Thank you, buh-bye! : - Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 06:13, September 4, 2016 (UTC) *If I MATH GOOD Mal started at Hogwart her Second year because I created Bri in her fourth. Did you create her as a third year? *February 6th 2030 is a Wednesday. Just saying. :D :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 16:28, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Since is only moi. We shall stick with Mal's history. I was also thinking? Maybe they went to Ilvermonry. Salem is not technically a school. It is an organization. I guess it could be a school in the future we DARPians live in. Just thought I would run that by you. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 16:35, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I think they would be in the same house. I have no idea which house Bri would have been in. I do know that Amy and Bri used to complain about Hogwarts houses because they got separated. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 16:41, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Thunderbird Sisters? Bri might have been a Pukwudgie though she would have wanted Wampus. I can imagine them having been separated at Ilvermorny before being Sorted together at Hogwarts. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 16:47, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Because I am mean. Bri would have been alone in Wampus, and Amy would have been alone in Horned Serpent. She was the lone Ravenclaw. So I guess Xavier would have been in Pukwudgie, while little Chris and Alex "wanted" to be in Thunderbird with Mal. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 17:10, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! I'm assuming you're still off at rehearsal right now, but I'd like to say that we're due for a conversation about something. I've already really decided on it, but I figured I should talk it over with you first. I...never told you, but I switched Jenelle's next model. I can't be asked to try to type out her name right now, but I'm very sure that you said she looked too old. I think it depends on what pictures you get, plus I think they look more like each other. Nastya is 20 though, so maybe I'll use her for a bit more after Hogwarts until I see a transition on her, which I don't think will be much farther from graduation but whatever. Welp, that sounded shady as heck, but okay. c; Even if you didn't mean it, it did. xD RPs I'm assuming you'll be at work today and not here. If not let me know. I know we have a Melinda/Carter Rp...anything else this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:26, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Also, as a heads up I'll be on vacation next week. I'll try to at least post in my class, but other than that I may not be on much. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:54, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Owl Just spotted Bradley's written history says he was born in 2003, but the infobox says 2002. :) Alex Jiskran 10:45, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Cannon or still in my head Were Wampus (Bri) and Thunderbird (Mal) cannon for the fabulous Richards sisters? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 05:00, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Actually. I decided that I would be mean. *::Bri would have been alone in Wampus, and Amy would have gone into Horned Serpent because she was alone in Ravenclaw. Which would have left the twins, and Xavier (Who I believe would graduate this year?) in Pukwudgie. I think I like Bri in Pukwudgie alone. Amy in Horned Serpent still, because she was smart, obviously. Maybe the other three lumped into Wampus? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 05:11, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Yass! Thank you. Your Sortings, your input, is basically what I need/crave. I know Bri like I know what it feels like when I stub my toe. When I get can something from someone out side of the two of us (Me and Her) be it a compliment or even an RP I literally learn something new about her or me. *Yikes!* :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 05:18, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! I swear if I just missed you, I'm going to freak. :P I mean, my buddy kept me on the phone for two hours and totally took up my electronics time, so I swear... RE:RP Apparently I copied your post over and didn't post my own this morning. As a head up I have a bunch of meetings today so I'll post when I can, but it might be sporadic. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Well, one of those two things was an accident, and the other intentional. I'll let you figure out which. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:46, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Owls :Well....that should make me being gone next week pretty easy. Mal's not talking to her so we won't miss that, and given how the Animagi RP is going Melinda (and Maybe Carter) are going to be upset about that for a while...even though I suppose this RP is happening then anyway so it'll be the next week anyway. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:56, September 9, 2016 (UTC) It'll have to be at least a little late. I leave tomorrow at 5am and get back the next Saturday late that night. I should be able to come on a bit Sunday as long as things aren't too crazy, so we should be able to do it then, or Monday as a backup. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:00, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Ohhhh I'll edit the blog post so it'll have the list of the contents along with the links to available proof. c: Ck This is Plas can you post on the defense against the dark arts roleplay where you were teaching unforgiveble curses to the fourth-years as Faith Bagman. please ? ''PlasmaX~~Owl Me~ '' 09:15, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Gryffindor QT There's reserves... just felt I should remind you, bc better safe than sorry, plus the locker rooms are already being posted on n stuff... and yeah. :3 Have a good evening! :) Ayy~ No, I just came back when I was sent that and I think that's incredibly unfair. Anyways, slaying Alden though. Commune with The Great Loaf Could Nora talk to Breadly Carter sometime? (Regarding the end part of this rp) 22:24, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Will they or won't they In a way they already did, you know, go out. I just could not think of anything else to put up there. I thought you were maybe getting a bit sick of them so I have not asked for that reason. If you have an interest, then I of course would accept. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:07, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Not to be a person who toots their own horn (toot toot). How could not miss them. Even when they are awkward I still have so much fun with them. Do you want to pick the place or should I? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:10, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Are you joking? They are SO, so, so, awkward. Sometimes. And I devour it like a like it is ambrosia and I am on the doorstep of death. //goes to post// :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:17, September 15, 2016 (UTC) here's harley's attempt at sounding professional lmao For Hope Hey Just wondering if you wanted to rp Nah not really How about Alden and Scarlet? They seem good plus I've barely used Scarlet Hey! Hey, I'm back. We got home yesterday, later than expected. Anyway, I and Ash have a RP...anything else, or anything I missed I need to take care of? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:23, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Ban My school has access to the Large Office banned, so I haven't been able to post. Apparently there's a curse word/banned word, and it's not opening, hence why I haven't posted. Don't want you to think I've forgotten about it~ c: Chat Hey, I was wondering if we could talk in your chat? I'm on mobile so I'm not sure being in this chat would be that great of an idea. It's fine if not though. No worries. c: Chat I'm not confident I'll be catching you again tonight, but I'll be on mobile so if you want to talk I'm fine with heading over to your chat for a little while maybe. :D Re I'm trying to avoid chat, but AYYY. :D